Reflection of the other World
by SnazzyOrange
Summary: What happens after the credits on the game Twilight Princess. My version anyway. Midna misses her friends from Hyrule and wishes that there was a way for her to see them again.
1. The Broken Mirror

In the relam of the twilight, the twilight princess Midna was standing outside looking up at what was left of a broken mirror in the sky.

" What a beatiful day in the twilight." She sighed.

She had began to miss the other world she once visited. The world that for a while she was trapped in. Now she had realized that she wasn't trapped there because she had made friends and it wasn't like she was alone there. In her world there weren't a lot of people and they weren't even people. She wasn't even a person. Even though she liked it being peace and quiet she sometimes still wished that once in a while it wasn't.

Her gaze was still on what was left of the broken mirror in the sky. She couldn't remember how long ago it was that she crossed through it. Even though she wanted to return to that world she never could and she knew that it was for the better. This way no evil could ever cross over through the mirror. Not that everything in her world was evil. Most of it wasn't.

But in her heart she knew that if she had just one chance to go and visit her friends again she would do it in a heartbeat. She keep on trying to ignore that feeling of want but in the end she ould never win, no matter how hard she tried.

She tilted her head in shame as she began to remember all of the memories of that other world.

She felt a single tear fall down her check and off her face. The tear floated in the air like a bubble. She reached out to it and crushed it in her hand. Sparkly dust flew out from inbetween her fingers.

" Sadness is the only thing that ever grows in this world." She muttered angrily.

The dust slowly floated up into the twilight sky, becoming invisable as the sky slowly grew daker.

" I just wish to see that world again." She whispered.

The broken mirror in the sky slowly began to glow a little brighter. Midna looked up and saw the dust from her tear enter into the mirror. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the mirror become coated in what looked like water.

A dim image appeared on the water, slowly growing clearer.

" Hyrule!" She yelled in delight.

She quickly calmed herself down but she still felt a little joy in her heart.

The image was now very bright and clear. It was a bird's eye view of Hyrule field outside of the Castle.

The image quickly spead through Hyrule field and went speeding towards a forest.

Midna knew where it was going.

Ordon Village.


	2. The Unknown Mirror

Link woke up starled. He was covered in sweat and breathing deeply. For some odd reason, every night ever since he was little he had this nightmare where a glowing ball of blu light would follow him around. This ball of light wouldn't leave him alone and it wouldn't stop talking in this annoying high pitched voice. It was enough to drive him insane.

Trying to get over this nightmare Link got out of bed and slowly climbed down the ladder that would bring him to the bottom floor of his house. Once there he went out the front door and down the other ladder.

" Why do I have all of these ladders again?" Link thought.

When he finally got down he decided to go to the spring.

He dragged himself throught the forest. He felt like each step was getting heavier by the second. His vision blurred for being tired. Every once in a while he had to stop and rub his sore eyes open.

As soon as he came to the opening of the spring and his toes touched the soft sand, he fell down on his knees and scooped up the cold water in his hands. He washed his face and felt refreshed. For some odd reason, the spring always did that. He felt much better and a small smile crossed his face.

He looked over that the tall rocks with the random patterns they had on them and that rounded off at the top. He counted five of them. Along with the three small waterfalls that fell off the huge rocks behind them and into the spring. He remembered the spirit that lived in this spring which made him think of when he had to save the nieghboring spring near Faron woods.

The smile on his face slowly faded away when he thought of those memories. Sure, they were great while they lasted but it always made him think of Midna. She was annoying at first and she wasn't the best at giving help or at least being nice about it but she did have her moments when she was nice. After awhile they had become friends. There were times when she'd help him and he'd help her. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how she was now. He wished that he could just see her once again but she had broken the mirror, he could understand why but that didn't mean that he had to be happy about it.

He took another handful of water and splashed it on his face, thinking it would help keep his mind off of things. It didn't really help though.

As the water dripped off his face he felt one drop of water run down his check that was warm. He realiezed that the drop wasn't from the cold water but it was a tear.

The tear dropped into the spring and the whole spring started to glow. The spring water began to become muggy and then it started to slowly clear up. After a few seconds it was perfectly clear.

Link was in comnplete surprise as he watch an image appear of the broken mirror that stood in the mirror chamber. The image out of no where went flying fast straight towards the huge rock that once was the gateway to the twilight relam. It went black for few seconds. Then it slowly showed the image of Midna who was looking into the mirror back at him.

When Midna saw Link a soft smile appeared on her face.

Link felt the same smile on his.


End file.
